


【VD】蜕皮期

by INUKUSH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INUKUSH/pseuds/INUKUSH
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 12





	【VD】蜕皮期

【VD】蜕皮期  
CP：Vergil/Dante  
分级：NC17  
警告：OOC 下半身蛇!Dante pwp 都是BUG和捏造

没有一只蛇类会喜欢蜕皮期，Dante也不例外。他的视力严重下降，身上变得潮湿，连带着那些肌肉都似乎吸了水变得绵软无力起来。只是延续着Sparda家的传统，Dante所讨厌的大概也是Vergil所喜欢的。  
他喜欢缩在黑暗的角落，拉上窗帘，蛇身蜷缩起来，用个什么小玩具塞上那道持续吐水的裂口，关键时候注射一剂安定，静静地忍受过去这段令人烦躁的蜕皮期。  
然而Vergil总是喜欢在这时候闯进来，Dante不明白，Vergil平时总是嫌弃自己太烦太吵不是么，在这种真正安静的时候怎么又主动找上门来了。失去视力这件事让他的神经更容易紧张，反应也因为蜕皮期间无法进食而变得迟钝。  
他听见Vergil发出了一声极其轻微的表示不爽的磨牙声，然后兄长的气息靠近过来，那颗辛勤工作了几个小时的跳蛋被Vergil粗暴地取出来丢到一边。Dante粗重地喘了口气，尽力地去甩起自己的尾巴抽打Vergil。那平时可以直接把一个成年男魔的脑浆都打出来了，只是在蜕皮期间他只能被Vergil轻轻松松地掐住尾巴，甚至还像是Dante在主动迎合交缠上去一样。  
“……操你的，Vergil，我在蜕皮。”他极其艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个词，在模糊地视野中尝试出拳击中Vergil的肩膀。男人很轻易地卡住Dante的手腕，将他的两只手抓在一起高举过头，另一只手摁着Dante小腹和鳞片的交界处，强制他打开整个身体。  
“你湿透了。”Vergil的吐息弄得他的脖子很痒，Dante不安地扭了扭身子，然而Vergil的手转了个方向，毫不客气地把三只手指插进Dante的身体里。Dante发誓他蜕皮期过后要把Vergil的肋骨打进肺里，他也这么说了。  
Vergil已经习惯于Dante如此，不如说此时的Dante已经比平日中在床上收敛的多。他默不作声地加快了抽送的速度，并没有多久，他被Dante喷溅出的汁液淋湿了整个手腕。这下Vergil也要微微惊讶着再重复一边他刚说过的话了。  
他可以乘人之危，把这段时间变得更让Vergil喜欢些，让Dante讨厌些——或许也不一定真的那么讨厌。Vergil把手指拔出来，拉出粘连着的长长细丝。他把手上的液体涂抹到Dante的小腹上，指尖轻轻抠弄着那些新长出来的幼嫩柔软的鳞片。  
Dante的呼吸变得急促起来，那条巨大的蛇尾开始缓慢地蜿蜒移动。Vergil挑了挑眉，从裤子里掏出自己的阴茎塞进Dante的泄殖腔里。那种感觉很……不同，不可否认的是爽翻了。Vergil甚至不需要给Dante适应的时间，直截了当地就大开大合起来。  
他感觉到Dante的身体有些微微颤抖起来，毫无刺激触碰的阴茎从鳞片下面伸出来。Vergil松开了钳制住Dante手腕的手——他已经被操开了，双手用力地抓皱床单，尾巴缠到Vergil的腰上。  
失去视觉的Dante变得过分敏感起来，抑制不住地在喘息里夹杂着喉音。Vergil毫不客气地伸出手卡住他的脖子，拇指在喉结出上下摩挲。Dante分不清楚Vergil这是想挤出更多的呻吟还是嫌弃他太吵了，但他不得不否认这种时有时无的窒息感让他在失去视觉的情况下用一种别的感知方法确切地认定他妈的只有Vergil这个混蛋才会这么干。  
狗屎的是，Dante感觉他从这之中爽到了，讨厌的蜕皮期，一定是蜕皮期的错。  
蜕皮期让他变得浑身滚烫淫靡，毫无节制地喷溅着淫液，让他变得脑子直接连接下体，Vergil插进来那一刻便只想着那根阴茎，让他变得充满了兽类原始的交媾繁育本能。失去视觉能力的Dante沉没在黑暗中，鼻间充斥满体液的腥气和Vergil身上清苦的味道，直到他深处的某一点被狠狠碾过，一股热潮吹了出来。  
他眼前忽然一片白茫茫，准确地来说，是脑子，毕竟他现在没有视力。他觉得Vergil大概是把精液直接灌进他的脑子里刺激着视觉神经系统弄出的这一片高潮白光。Dante没有说话，Vergil也没有。他感觉Vergil转了个身躺倒他旁边，伸手穿过自己的腋下，形成一个应该可以成为拥抱的姿势歇息着。  
“结束蜕皮后你应该多喝点水。”  
“操蛋。滚。那不代表在蜕皮期间你可以喂我吃精液。”  
他觉得自己身上泛着潮气，恶，但更重要的是他觉得自己累透了。就在Dante终于下定决心无视身上的黏黏糊糊和身旁的Vergil，准备闭上眼睛好好睡一会的时候，Vergil贴了过来，连带着那根又硬起来的玩意儿一起。  
“好主意。”  
Vergil说。


End file.
